The present disclosure relates to augmented reality (AR), and more specifically, it relates to setting a personal status using augmented reality.
Augmented reality may combine, or augment, a view of the physical world with computer-generated elements. For instance, a video of the physical world captured by a smart phone's camera may be overlaid with a computer-generated image when it is displayed on the smart phone's screen. This computer-generated image may be a still image or video. Additionally, augmented reality may be produced via other outputs, such as via a sound outputted by the smart phone. There are also glasses-type augmented reality devices that, to a user wearing such a device, overlay an image on what he or she sees in the physical world through those glasses.
In addition to a video of the physical world, other aspects of the physical world may be captured and used to augment reality. These aspects include accelerometer data of a device, a direction that the device is pointed to based on compass data, and a physical location of the device based on GPS (Global Positioning System) data.